Markers and Crayons
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: Trish and Lita run a daycare. Revamp from my previous story with the same title.
1. Chapter 1

**Completely rewriting and revamping this story. This story has the same plot but instead Trish and Lita own a daycare service. Completely AU.**

Everyone knows it was not the right thing to do and drink on the day before you start taking care of toddlers. But here Trish was enjoying a fruity margarita at a random bar with a couple of friends. Lita would be so pissed but she didn't need to know a thing.

"Oh, Trish! You start that daycare thing tomorrow right?" Maria asked while taking a sip from her water. She was five months pregnant but still wanted to hang out with the girls.

Trish grinned. "I do! And it's a daycare service."

Dawn gave her a suspicious look. "You're not even a mom yet. What makes you think you're going to be okay watching other moms babies?"

Trish frowned. "I did a lot of baby sitting when I was young and I'm a natural with babies."

Maria smiled. "I hope you plan on keeping the business around for a while. I want baby Angie to be in trust worthy hands when I go back over seas and I don't think John will be able to handle a newborn alone."

Trish gasped. "It's a girl?"

"Angelina is her full name. Angie for short."

"That's so cute! I always wanted a girl to spoil. She's gonna be so cute and break some boys hearts just like her mom." Dawn gushed.

Maria blushed. "This baby talk is getting me flushed. Let's talk about something else."

Dawn turned to Trish. "What's the name of your daycare again?"

"Trish and Lita's daycare. Simple and straight to the point." Trish answered with a victorious smile.

Maria raised a brow. "How did you get your name to go first? It was Li's idea after all."

"Heads or tails and I won."

Dawn rolled her eyes and raised her cup of light beer. "To our lives. Who would have thought I'll be getting married in a few month. Maria getting knocked up. And you and red are starting a business together."

Maria raised her water to the air. "If someone told me that to my past self I'd have pissed myself!"

Trish raised her own cup with a wide smile. "Agree."

After paying the cab driver her fare, Trish walked into her shared flat with her bestie. "Honey I'm home!" Trish had been saying that since the first night they bought the apartment. It was two years ago and it became more of a habit than to annoy Lita at this point.

"In the kitchen!"

Trish walked to the spacious kitchen and found Lita doing her day of dishes. Trish rolled her eyes, remembering specifically she wanted to find an apartment with a dish washer. She always wanted to buy one but Lita said it was a waste to have it installed if they were only renting the place.

Trish heard tiny feet runing down the hall and in a second, Kenz was wiggling his tail at her feet. She bent down to pick up Kenz and he showered her in dog licks. "Missed me girl?" Trish said in a baby tone. An elated bark came from Kenz and Trish smiled once more before setting the dog back on the floor.

Trish wiped at her cheek and was thankful she was planning to shower later tonight.

"How was the drinks?"

Trish paused, "I wasn't drinking."

Lita rolled her eyes even if her back was turned to her. "You always have an extra hop to your steps after a margarita."

Trish grinned, not really having a point to lie anymore. "Fruity and delicious. You should of came. Maria's having a girl by the way."

Lita turned her head and had a huge smile. "She's going to be so cute. I really hope she gets John's dipples."

Trish hadn't thought of that. It would be a great topic to talk about for the next hangout.

"Taking a shower. Need the bathroom?"

Lita mumbled a soft no and proceeded to do dishes while Trish showered for tomorrow morning.

* * *

Trish and Lita had arrived an early to their daycare which was in a quiet part of the city. They wanted to come a little early to set things up to make it easier for their first day. The butterflies kicked in once they started to look up registration forms that had been sent in during the previous weeks.

Trish handed a pile to Lita and smiled. "Stephanie has a lot of kids!"

Lita leaned over. "Two of them have been adopted I heard."

Trish pulled the paper back. "You're keeping tabs on our clients now?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard especially when you realize she's a multi-billionaire."

Trish's eyes popped up at the mention of their clients wealth. "Holy shit! She's packing?"

Lita frowned. "Watch your mouth around the kids, got it? And yes, she drove in with a Mercedes and a diamond necklace. So yeah, I had to investigate. She apparantly runs a buisness and her husband's the CEO of it."

Trish handed her the picture of Stephanie's kids. "Seth is the youngest of her six. Five boys and one girl."

Lita looked at the girl first and made her way up. They looked through all the files to recognize their faces and names faster. So far, Lita thought Seth was the cutest because of his two toned hair and how long it was. Glen came second because their nickname for him happened to be Kane.

The sound of a loud engine roared and Trish covered her ears while Lita looked outside to invistigate. A large pickup truck was outside and a man in his early 30's walked out with a young child. Trish ran to her when Lita motioned her over.

"That's Mark isn't it?" Trish asked, a litle skeptical with her answer.

"Yep. I remember the dad with the tattoos."

Trish grinned at Lita. "Work officially starts now."

Lita nodded. "Remember this day is to get to know the kids so be extra friendly."

Trish frowned. "I'm like the sweetest person you'd meet!"

"Not when you're angry." Lita fired back with a smirk.

Trish squealed when she heard the door open and shut, she practically ran to the door.

Lita chewed on her lip while she heard Trish re-introduce herself to the father again. Lita walked in and held her hand out again, the man beeming when he recongnized the red head. "You I remember. Sorry blondie."

Trish's mouth was a gap while Lita tried to hold in a laugh. Tried to..

"You have a tattoo!" The kid's outburst made everyone's attention go to Lita's left shoulder.

The father nodded. "Yep. Hard to forget a girl with a tat' like that. It's a beauty."

Lita grinned, very proud of her tattoo.

"You're my favorite now." The kid smiled a small smile.

Trish smirked. "For now."

The father laughed and said one last goodbye to his son and handed him a bandana so he wouldn't miss him too much. Trish and Lita thought it was sweet.

Lita raised a brow. "Are we really gonna compete for the most likes?"

Trish shrugged. "Why not? Could be fun."

Mark stuck his hand out and smiled a sheepish smile. "My name's Mark. I'm five years old and I'll be going to Kindergarten next year! That's what my dad said!"

Trish and Lita silently gushed while they both took turns shaking his hand.

"I'm Lita."

"And I'm Trish."

Trish showed Mark around the daycare while Lita cleaned up the paperwork. It was a one story building that was very huge to seperate the toddlers and babies for safety purposes.

Trish grinned and showed him the cubbies. "Since you're the first one here you get first pick!"

Mark took a while to choose but he chose the one beside the window. Trish went to the arts and crafts room to help him write his name on a piece of paper and to put it on his new cubbie.

While Trish did this, another vehicle pulled up and this time Lita didn't bother to check this time. She put the paper next to the phone and rushed to meet the new kids.

"Morning Lita." Shawn greeted with the tip of his cowboy hat.

"Shawn I haven't seen you in a while!"

Lita grinned down at AJ. "Hey girl. How's your mom?"

AJ (Lee) smiled up at the familiar red hair that she always sees with her mom. "She's at home taking care of my baby brother and the horses!"

Lita grinned at AJ then at Shawn. "Tell Lily I said hi and that we miss her."

Shawn nodded. "She's been going on and on about needing some girl time but I've been busy at work unfortunately."

Lita shrugged. "Tell her me and Trish can just stop by, We'll bring the girls and you can have guys night."

Shawn looked up and gave a silent "yes".

"I'll be back by five. Behave princess." Shawn kissed the top of AJ's head and waved goodbye. AJ watched him until he was gone. She looked up at the red head.

Lita smiled right back at her. "I'm Lita and I've been friends with your mom way before she met your dad."

AJ got excited. "Can you tell me how they met? They never tell me because they say I'm to young to understand!"

Lita blushed, not really wanting to tell the embarassing story about the time they met at a party while they skinny dipped to a toddler. "Maybe later. Right now go see Trish and she'll get you settle in."

"Okay red!" AJ ran off to the main room to find Trish, another woman she remembers hanging out with her mom.

Lita got a little nervous when she heard the same hum of the Mercedes drive in.

She asked Trish if she wanted to do door duty but she laughed and said "Yeah right".

Lita glumly walked to the door but perked up before she greeted the mother. Stephanie quickly handed the youngest, Seth, to her. "He's not really a morning person so you can just put him to sleep right now if you like. Uh, let's see.. This is Roman and Dean and they have a really strong connection to Seth for some reason so you have to deal with that." Stephanie motioned to two kids that did not look a like at all. They were probably the ones adopted. Stephanie motioned to the last two boys. "This is Glen and Randy and they're pretty much well behaved.. well at least with me. I heard from the servents they were the reason they quit." Stephanie shrugged and pulled a little girl who was hiding behind Randy. "And this is my only daughter, Paige. She's very shy at first and then.. you're gonna wish she stayed shy." Stephanie mumbled almost proudly.

Lita smiled at all the kids while balancing Seth on her hip. She put her hand in front of her and Roman was the first to shake it, a sheepish smile on his lips. "You're hair is really pretty."

Lita pretended to blush and twirl her hair, causing Dean to fist bump with Roman.

"I don't know how busy I'm going to be at the office but I need you to stay here until six. Unless my husband's going to pick him up but that's unlikely because he's half way across the country by now. I'll pay you extra if you do so. See you later kids!" Stephanie blew a kiss.

"That isn't neccesary." Lita didn't get to finish her sentence because Stephanie had already slammed the door before she could finish it.

Trish peaked from the doorway. "Is she gone?"

Everyone in the porch turned their attention to Trish, all except Seth who yawned tiredly. Lita glared. "You waited until she left?"

Trish shrugged and went back to helping AJ and Mark decorate their name card.

"I don't know your name." Lita looked down as Roman tugged on her pants.

"I'm Lita and that blonde that's scared of your mother is Trish."

Glen shrugged and walked to Trish where she showed them to get a cubbie. "Everyone's scared of my mom."

Randy grinned. "And she said to make sure everyone's scared of us." He tugged at Paige's hand and she eagerly followed.

Lita noticed that Dean and Roman had not once moved. She looked at both. "Aren't you going to get a cubbie?"

"Isn't Seth going to get one too?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Then we'll wait until he gets one." Dean snapped back.

Lita was taken back with his attitude. She shook her head and answered with a smile. "Do you want to pick for Seth? We'll follow you."

Dean seem excited and declared a race with Roman to the cubbies, both took off running. Lita was going to tell them no running but it was just a short run and it's not like one of them was going to get hurt. She walked towards Trish and sat down on the tiny chairs built for toddlers. She handed Seth a marker to play with. Lita leaned over to whispered. "I think Roman has a crush on me."

Trish smirked, "Must be your pretty hair."

"How long have you been listening?" Lita asked with a hint of annoyance.

Trish touched one of Seth's strand of hair. "I heard he isn't a morning person."

Lita rolled her eyes. "You heard to whole thing and didn't bother to help me!"

Trish shrug. "No big deal. You didn't die."

"You're dealing with her tomorrow morning and when she picks them up!" Lita grumbled.

Trish grinned. "Easy. First drop off is over with and the rest is gonna be a breeze."

Lita glared. "Then you're doing it forever!"

Trish's face fell. She couldn't put her finger on it but Stephanie scared her. Maybe it was because she was a billionaire and could have their busniess run to the ground with a simple review. "G-got it."

Dean stormed up to her. "You lied! You said you were going to bring Seth to get a new cubbie with him! Because of you we had to pick one without him!"

Trish fanned her hand to get his attention and it worked. "It was my fault. I asked her to talk and I didn't know she was busy."

"Well ask next time!" He snapped.

Lita and Trish's eyes widened. Their mouth was a gap and it looked like Trish was going to explode any moment. "Trish, honey, go check the door." Lita said once their was a faint 'hello' from the porch.

"You better watch your attitude around me, kid." Trish pointed at Dean."

Dean slapped her hand away. "Don't point at me! You know who my mom is? I know you're scared of her." Dean smirked while Lita rushed Trish away before she say something she would regret.

If they lost their busniess on the first day they wouldn't be able to earn the money back and could pretty much lose their flat.

Dean smiled up at Lita as soon as Trish left. "Roman's hurt. I need you to kiss his arm."

Lita grew concerned. She followed Dean to Roman who didn't look hurt at all. Was this kid seriously trying to play as wingman?

"You seem fine." Lita spoke directly to Roman. The boy panicked and Lita nearly laughed at his attempt to get a kiss.

"But," She crouched down with Seth still in her hands. "Just to make sure it doesn't get worst."

Roman's eyes lighted up when she gave a soft peck to his arm. "All better. Now go make name tags for your cubbie." She shoo'd them away.

Seth yawned and Lita's arm was seriously starting to cramp up. Holding a baby this long was very foreign to her. "Let's get you to sleep while your brothers make name tags."

Seth didn't understand what she said but he heard the word sleep and that usually meant he was going to be put somewhere quiet and comfortable. He nodded.

She turned on the lights in the nap room and put him in one of the cribs. She turned on the night light next to him and turned the lights off, he dozed off in a second.

"Hey, Lita! This is Victoria, her mom just dropped her off." Trish held the hands of a little girl.

Lita noticed that one part of her bangs had a red strand at it and Lita smiled. "I like your hair."

"So?" Victoria asked and looked away in a snobbish way.

Trish laughed dryly. "Her mom says she has an attitude problem."

Lita smiled it off. "My name's Lita?"

"DId I ask for your name?" Victoria flat out asked.

"Okay! Let's get you a cubbie before you start something." Trish rushed away.

Lita sighed. She was hoping by the end of the day Victoria won't be much of a hassle.

There was a knock in the porch and Lita rushed to Trish's side and told her to do door duty. She went to the arts and craft area with Victoria and Victoria let out a snort but sat down on a chair and started to write her name on the tag. Dean motioned Lita over and Lita crouched beside him. He handed her three cards. "One is for Seth."

"You can tape it up on your cubbie." Lita handed them tape and safety scissors.

Dean had almost a smug look when he grabbed the scissors, Lita seen the look and snatched it back. "Or I'll just help you."

"I can do it myself!" Dean snapped and reached for the scissors.

"He cut one of the maids hair when she was sleeping." Lita looked at Randy who had not even bothered to look up from helping Paige print her name.

"Let's go!" Roman shouted happily and grabbed her hand.

She was going to keep an extra eye on Dean when they were doing crafts. Dean had on a grin while he followed.

They each taped their own cubbie with their coats and bags already hanging. Lita taped Seth's name which was right in the middle of both.

Lita stood straight and turned around to see Trish holding the hands of two boys.

Lita walked over and Dean and Roman followed.

Trish smiled. "This is Nikki and Brie! They're twins!" Trish squealed at the two girls who both wore identical white dressed but wore different color bows.

"This is Nikki," Trish motioned to the one with the pink bow, "And Brie." Trish pointed to the one with the yellow bow.

Lita smiled at the two girls. "You're very pretty."

Nikki smiled. "Duh!"

Brie gave a small smile. "Thank you."

Trish and Lita blinked. They may be twins but they certainly didn't act like the other.

Roman held his hand out. "I'm Roman."

Brie and Nikki shook it and said their names. Dean merely shrugged and went back to the crafts.

"Aren't you sweet." Lita smiled down at Roman. He blushed.

"Mom said if I'm nice girls will like me more."

Lita smirked. "Well don't be too nice or else I'll get jealous."

Roman nodded right and away and ran to tell Dean what just happened. Trish laughed. "Don't break his heart Li."

Lita rolled her eyes. "I'll make snacks and get ready for introduction."

"Can me and Brie do it together? We do everything together."

Trish didn't see a problem with and walked the girls to the cubbies. "Sure."

The girls high fived.

Lita hummed a soft tone while she prepared some celary with cheese. She nearly dropped the cheese when she turned around.

"Randy. What are you doing in the kitchen? Are you done with your name?" Randy nodded. Behind him peaked out Paige.

"Hello Paige. Would you guys like to help me make celary?"

Randy looked down at Paige and they exchanged words before Randy nodded at Lita. Lita pointed at the celary sticks on a plate and set the cheese next to it. "Put the cheese on the celary and I'll pour jucie."

While Lita poured some juice in the cups, the door opened and since the kitchen was the closest she called to Trish that she had it.

Lita noticed the little boy as the son of Doctor Austin. He was one of the doctors to the hospital she always went to.

"Morning Lita." Steve greeted.

"Good morning, Steve. And this is Phil?" Lita smiled at the little boy holding his dad's hand.

The boy glared and Steve sighed. "He prefers to be called Punk. I don't know what he watches but he likes that name."

"Alright. My name's Lita. There's a blonde in the other room that will tell you what to do. I'm making some snacks in the kitchen. You think you can find Trish on your own?"

Phil nodded and hugged his dad before he took off running.

Austin sighed. "I have to get going. Surgery at ten."

Lita grimaced. "Good luck."

Austin chuckled and waved goodbye. Lita went back to the kitchen to see Paige and Randy talking about how they never had to make their own snacks. Randy complained while Paige tried to comfort her brother.

"I like it." Paige simply said and spread more cheese on the celary she was working on.

Lita walked in and pretend she never heard the conversation. "You guys did a good job. I think that's all we need. Can you take it to the table right in front of the play area?"

Paige nodded and held followed her brother while he carried the plate of celary.

Lita had a tray to carry all the cups of juice and even took the pitcher with her in case they wanted more.

Lita looked at the cubbie while she walked to the table.

Trish had everyone rounded up around the table to eat. Roman went up to Lita as soon as he saw her. He had a look of concern.

"I miss Seth. Can I see him?"

"Did you eat yet?"

Roman shook his head.

"Well eat first and I'll let you see him before introduction, okay?"

He looked skeptic. "Promise?"

Lita held out her pinky and he wrapped his own around his. He pulled his hand away and nodded. "Can Dean see him too?"

Lita leaned in to whisper. "Only if he eats too."

Roman nodded his head and ran to whisper to Dean what Lita had said. Lita smiled in amusement.

When everyone ate, as promised Lita showed Dean and Seth was safely sleeping and they went back to the main room in time for introduction. Right in front of the table there was a large play room that had a huge carpet of shapes that Trish made everyone sit on.

Trish stood in front of everyone else and Lita took a seat, Roman eagerly sat right beside her.

Trish smirked right at Lita and Lita stuck her tongue out in response.

"Okay since this is the first day of daycare I want all of you guys to introduce yourself to us. I'll go first just to make sure you guys know what to say. My name's Trish Stratus and I'm 24 years old." The kids awed in amazement. Trish giggled. "Who would like to go first?"

Nikki stuck her hand up and Brie tried to hide it but Trish pointed at the floor right next to her while she sat down. Nikki tugged Brie to the spot and Nikki smiled widely while Brie gave a small smile.

"I'm Nikki Bella and I'm 4 years old!"

When Brie didn't speak, Nikki spoke again. "And this is my twin."

"I"m Brie and I'm 4." Brie said nervously.

Each one on the floor said hello back.

Nikki sat down and Brie rushed to sit beside her.

Lita pointed at the spot. "Roman do you want to go?"

Roman shrugged and sat up. Dean grinned right at him from his spot and ran to him.

"I'm Roman Helmsley but I'm adopted-"

"I'm Dean!"

Roman looked at Dean then back at the crowd with curious eyes. "And we're both four."

Roman sat back onto his spot and so did Dean.

Mark went up next. "I'm Mark Calaway and I'm five! That means I'm going to elementary school next year!"

Glen scoffed and went up after Mark. "I'm Glen McMahon and everyone is scared of my mom," He said proudly while staring right at Trish who had a nervous look. "And I'm five and the oldest."

Randy ran to the spot and Paige ran right behind him.

He pulled at Paige's hand so she stood right next to him. She buried her head into his side but stood next to him. "I'm Randy Helmsley and this is my sister Paige Helmsley," Paige nervously waved. "She's 3 and I'm four."

AJ went up to the spot and she smiled nervously. "I'm April Michaels but I like AJ so call me AJ. I am 4 years old."

Phil went up. He didn't like it but he had no choice when Trish shoo'd him up there. He let out a sigh. "I'm Phil Austin but I like Punk better. Don't call me Punk or else we got a problem! And I'm four years old."

Victoria smirked, proud to be last. "My name's Victoria Lesnar and my dad can kick ass! I'm three years old but my dad taught me to fight so don't piss me off!"

Trish and Lita gasped while Lita rushed Victoria to sit down. "Um, Victoria please don't use that language in here."

"But my dad said I have to be tough so boys don't have to pick on me."

"Crazy." Dean coughed.

Victoria's eyes widened and she turned back. "Who said that?"

A couple kids pointed at Dean and he smirked proudly. "I said you're crazy."

AJ laughed.

"Hey! We're not done introduction yet." Lita said and ran up to the center.

"My name's Lita and I'm 25 years old so that means I'm the oldest one here."

Everyone "ohh'd" in response.

Lita looked at the nap room door. "There's one more person here but he's sleeping right now. His name is Seth Helmsley-"

"He's two." Paige said. She blushed and stuck her head into Randy's side once everyone looked at her.

Lita smiled brightly at Paige. "That's very helpful, thank you Paige."

Paige had a look of relieve once everyone's attention wasn't on her.

"He's two which means he's still a baby. When me or Trish are holding him you need to be extra careful around us. He's still small and isn't as strong as you guys so no being rough when he does join us for activities."

Everyone got excited at the word activities. Lita smiled. "Well I guess that's all. For now you guys are able to play in this room while me and Trish get ready for your first work."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I just want to explain that I was looking forward to writing during summer break, I was inspired and everything. But so many life changing things happened I just couldn't find any motivation to do anything. One of my close friends just recently lost her grandma to cancer and I'm trying my best to be there for her but living miles away from each other is pretty hard doing so. Reviews are much appreciated!**

* * *

Lita silently watched the kids while Trish completed cleaning up the snacks and empty cups that laid messily on the table. Lita didn't mind but Trish said that the first thing they had to teach them was the proper manners. Lita had to agree on that but thought it should be the parents jobs to do so as well.

"So Victoria and Dean. I think we need to keep them away from each other."

Lita shrugged. "I don't think it's a big problem."

Trish laughed. "They're both.. uh, how do I say this?" Trish thought for a moment. "He's crazy and she has a short temper."

Lita glared. "You shouldn't say things like that."

Trish nodded. "I usually don't! But that's what Glen has been telling me and even her mom admitted Victoria has a small temper."

Lita looked sad. "Glen thinks Dean is crazy? That's.. harsh."

"Don't get too attached. This is probably something with their home life. Something **we** don't know about. Let's keep it like that." Trish pointed out.

"What if it's because he's adopted and Glen doesn't like him?" Lita wondered out loud.

Trish rolled her eyes. "You're thinking too much about this. I just said let's keep Dean away from Victoria and vice versa. Look at you." Trish huffed and walked away with the dirty dishes.

Lita nodded. It was completely normal to be fighting with each other in this stage of life and it was nothing for Lita to be concerned over. She went to check on the kids with a smile.

Roman had been talking all about his home life with AJ while the twins tried to get Phil to smile. Victoria looked bothered when she didn't get the reaction she wanted when she knocked down Mark's fort of blocks. Dean and Paige laughed away when Paige successfully persuaded to get Randy into a clown suit from the dress up box. And Kane just stood next to Roman looking annoyed, but a soft smile was on his face while Roman talked about Stephanie. Everything seemed fine, so Lita left to go help Trish in the kitchen.

"The kids are getting along." Lita announced when she entered the kitchen.

Trish snorted. "Duh! They're kids."

Trish smirked. "Also, I'm very serious about making the kids like me more than you."

Lita sighed. "What makes you think I want to join in on that? We're suppose to be working."

"We can have fun while we do it. Let's make it a bet then. Loser does all the chores at home for a month!"

"Even laundry?" Lita asked, an amused smile on her lips.

"Yes. Laundry, cleaning, dishes, everything! Keep the entire home clean for the month!"

Lita smirked. "Oh it's so on!"

Trish laughed and put the last cup in the sink.

"I'm gonna punch your teeth out!" Victoria screamed and there was a loud crash.

Lita and Trish gave each other looks and took off to the room.

"What's going on?" Trish yelled.

Victoria pointed at Dean who was now on the floor. "He told me girls are weaker than boys. I'll show him!"

Brie and Nikki both glared at Dean as well, Paige looking with wonder at her brother Dean.

"Beat him up!" Nikki cheered.

"Nikki!" Brie gasped at her twin.

Kane's big brother instinct kicked in and he stood right next to Dean and glared at Victoria.

Victoria scoffed. "I can take you on too!" She smirked right at Dean. "You need your brother to help you with this? You're so weak!"

Dean blushed. "I didn't ask him to help!"

"This isn't good." Trish sighed.

Lita groaned when she heard Seth crying. "Go see him. I'll handle this."

"Yes ma'am." Trish nodded and went to check on Seth.

Lita put on her best scolding look. "You guys were being too loud and woke up Seth. I didn't want to do this on the first day but Victoria and Dean, you have to do time out now."

Victoria gasped, never having been in trouble for her actions before. Dean just shrugged, saying something about how his mom does it all the time.

Lita pulled out two chairs from the table and put it in the corner, facing each other. Victoria huffed and sat on one chair while Dean sat on the other, both glaring right at each other.

Lita sighed. "You guys talk it out and apologize to each other or else you won't get to join us."

"This is all your fault." Victoria snapped as soon as Lita left.

"You were the one screaming!" Dean defended.

"Because you're an idiot." Victoria glared at her shoe. "I never been in time out before." She mumbled.

Dean's eyes widened. "Who raises you?" He asked with disbelief.

Victoria smiled proudly. "My dad's a fighter and he gets paid to beat people up!"

Dean made a face. "You're crazy."

Victoria glared. "You're the crazy one! I was playing with Mark and you just bothered me. This is your fault!"

Dean smirked at how loud she raised her voice that Lita had to come back and scold her once more.

When she left Victoria glared and kicked his leg. "You're doing that on purpose. But I'm not stupid I won't fall for it again."

Dean blushed. "I didn't say you were stupid."

Victoria looked shock. "Really?"

Dean laughed. "I said you're crazy!"

Victoria glared. "I hate you!"

Lita sighed, Trish was right. Those two couldn't get along and even the smallest things upset Victoria.

"Is Seth okay?" Lita looked down at Roman and nodded.

"Babies cry when they're woken up. He's fine now because he's with Trish."

Roman nodded. "Can I see him?"

"But come right back. You need to finish your work."

Lita had them do simple work first. They had to match the words with their pictures. So far everyone know what was what and Lita thought the kids were pretty bright for their age. Than again, they all came from some smart people.

"Hey! Tell me you don't think boys are better than girls." Nikki pointed at Randy, who looked up from his work.

Randy shook his head. "My mom is smart. Girls are as good as boys, but that doesn't mean one is better than the other."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Why does your brother think like that than?"

Randy looked back at Dean who was still having a spat with Victoria in the corner.

He shrugged. "He just likes causing trouble. I don't know, maybe he gets it from his parents."

This peaked Brie's interest. "Your parents?"

Glen shook his head, everyone around the table had their attention on him. "No. He's adopted."

Nikki looked at Lita. "What's adopted?"

Lita looked flushed, trying to find a clear way to explain without confusing them. "Well it means Stephanie is not his real mom."

"Yeah but she treats him like he's part of the family. Roman too." Randy smiled at Roman.

Roman smiled right back and nodded.

Brie looked sad. "That's so sad. Let's be friends with him Nikki. You can be our friend too Roman!"

Nikki sighed. "Okay but if he says boys are better than girls I'll hit him."

"Nikki! Mom said we can't be mean."

Lita smiled as the two sisters had a friendly bicker. She turned to look at Dean and Victoria who didn't look like they wanted to deal with each other anymore and just looked bored. She went over to them right away. "Are you guys ready to leave time out or do I have to leave you there?"

"Oh yes please! I'm so bored." Victoria begged.

"No more fights?" Lita asked.

"No promises!" Dean grinned.

Lita raised a brow but let them go. They hopped off the chairs and pushed and shoved each other on the way to the table. Lita shook her head and carried the chairs back to the table. Dean sat next to Paige while Victoria sat the opposite of him.

"You guys have another page to go and we can go outside to play. Dean and Victoria you have to work hard to catch up if you want to go outside."

Victoria glared at Dean and he stuck his tongue out at her.

Trish quietly shut the door behind her and sighed. "He's finally asleep!"

Trish grinned at Lita. "Did you tell them we're going outside?"

Lita nodded. The place was looked over and the inspector said it was a safe environment for the kids to play, just as long as they don't leave the fenced area. They hired workers to set up the playground set right soon after

Trish smiled slyly. "Tell me I'm right?"

"What?"

Trish motioned to Dean and Victoria. "I was right."

Lita frowned. "Okay! They don't like each other. You were right. Happy?"

"Very much! Anything else you want me to do?"

"I'm done!" Phil announced.

"You and Phil can go outside and set up the play equipment."

Phil laughed, happy to get first dibs on whatever was outside.

Phil got ready while Trish slipped on a sweater she hung up in the porch. When Phil met her at the door, they left outside and headed towards the shack that held all the equipment.

"You don't talk much."

Phil shrugged. "I don't."

Trish turned to face him and his eyes widened a little. "Why?"

Phil looked away. "I don't know what to say."

"Right now or when you talk to people."

Phil sighed. "I just don't like talking to people."

"Why's that?"

Phil glared at the ground. "My dad makes a lot of money. He works a lot. We have a big house.. and a big fence. I don't get to play with the other kids because the neighbors don't like us."

Trish frowned, hating his confession.

Phil shrugged once again. "It doesn't bother me. I get to watch a lot of movies I'm not a loud to watch when he's working. I just don't know how to talk to people."

Trish smiled. "You're so smart for a kid!"

"It's the movies I watch. Most are educational. My dad makes me watch them because he's always away at work so he can't be there to teach me things." Phil finally cracked a little, frowning.

Trish gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Just remember that what your dad is doing helps a lot of people and you should be proud."

"I am."

Trish gave him her warmest smile. "I'll be your friend. And as your friend I'll help you make friends!"

"I don't want friends!" He glared.

She ignored him and tugged at his arm, running to the shack, a small frown on Phil's lips.

* * *

"Can you please just get dressed?" Lita felt like begging at this point.

"But I don't want to go outside." AJ exclaimed.

"It's a nice day out and we're going out to play some games. Doesn't that sound fun AJ?"

AJ sighed, giving in with a smile. "I guess."

Lita handed her sweater. She looked down at Seth who put his arms up when she picked him up. "Let's get going!"

AJ ran down the stairs and finally joined the other kids playing outside. Phil was swinging on the swing set with Trish right beside him, talking about something Lita couldn't hear until she got closer.

"So you don't want to hang out with the guys so how about the girls? Go try and talk to Nikki and Brie they're both nice. What about AJ?" Trish practically shouted.

"What are you doing?" Lita asked.

"Trying to make Phil some friends."

Lita grinned. "I'll help! We can make-"

"No no no. I'm doing this on my own so Phil can like me better." Trish crossed her arms and had a triumph smile on her face.

Lita gave a scolding look. "Alright! But you better take this serious about helping him."

Trish stuck her tongue out and smiled when Lita shrugged and went to go check on the other kids.

"Let's go talk to AJ!" Trish grabbed Phil's hand and lifted him off the swing and ran to the sand box where AJ was the only one playing in the sand.

AJ looked up at Trish and smiled, her smile faltering when she looked at the unfamiliar boy. Trish nudged Phil with her foot and he looked up at her, a little anxious.

Trish bit her lip and looked back at AJ. "What you making there AJ?"

AJ pointed at the start of a castle. "A castle! It's gonna look so cool when I'm done. Want to help?"

Trish grinned wickedly at Phil who softly shook his head. "I'd love to help. Phil will help too!"

AJ beamed at Phil. "You can help me with the castle. Trish, we need water!"

Lita held Seth up with his hands, helping him walk along the grass. Dean ran over as soon as he caught glimpse of his brother, running to him and tackling him to the ground with a hug. Lita gasped but smiled softly when she heard Seth erupt in giggles. Dean had a hard look on his face while he carried his brother and looked around to spot Roman. He looked up at Lita. "Where's Roman?"

Lita helped him look around and smiled when she spotted the boy playing on the swing sets with Brie. "Making friends."

Dean frowned. "He always does that!"

"Make friends? That isn't a bad thing Dean. You should try it. Maybe with Victoria?"

Dean gasped, glaring at her as if she just insulted him. "Stop talking about her!" Dean blushed. "And it's not a bad thing. It's just that he always talks to girls."

Lita gave him a witty look. "Is someone jealous that Roman is getting all the pretty girls?"

Dean glared. "That's not it either! People just like him more- forget it! Let's just play with Seth. He likes the slides."

Lita gave him a sympathetic look. "You know it's okay to be jealous of your older brother."

Dean's eyes widened. "You can't tell my mom! She said jealousy is ugly!"

Lita sighed and picked Dean up, giving him a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I won't tell your mom."

Dean blushed and played with his fingers. "Promise?"

Lita messed with his hair and put him down. "I promise. Now let's go. Seth looks bored."

Dean helped Seth walk over to the slide set and when Seth caught glimpse of the slides he pointed constantly at it and smiled.

"Slides." Dean repeated each time but Seth would give him a dopey smile and just point. It made Dean roll his eyes but he smiled.

Trish ran to Lita and her hands were wet with sand all over it. She looked proud of herself. "Phil has a new friend!"

Lita looked to where Trish pointed. Trish sighed dreamily. "I'm gonna miss him."

"He's not going anywhere."

"But he was my friend." Trish pouted and laughed when Lita frowned. She quickly kissed her cheek and smudged some sand on her arms. "But you're still my bestie!"

Trish excused herself to wash her hands and put Lita in charge of watching all the kids.

She felt a poke on her hip and she turned around to stare at the shy little Paige. She looked away right away. "Do you know where my brother is?"

Lita looked around for Randy and he was having a conversation with Roman and Brie. She pointed to the swing sets. "He's over there."

"She's beside them." Paige whined.

Lita forgot just how shy Paige was and she figured the little girl was probably a wreck for just talking to her without Randy. "If you don't want to see them you can play with Seth on the slides. He's with Dean only."

Paige looked relieved and she took off running towards the slides.

"I'm bored."

Lita raised a brow. "We have lots of things to play with."

Mark shrugged. "I want to play a game."

Lita grew interested. "Like what?"

"Tag."

"Alright. But Trish is the one who's it!"

Trish came out of the daycare just as Lita said that. The kids that heard all pointed at Trish and ran away screaming when Trish ran down the stairs and started to chase those who ran. Mark grinned when Trish tried to catch him but he ran up to the monkey bars and stayed up there until she gave up and started to chase Lita. Lita ran away, laughing. "I'm not even playing! I need to watch Seth!"

Trish smirked. "Then why are you running?"

Trish caught up and tagged Lita. "You're it!" Trish took off and Lita sighed.

She ran to Glen when she saw that he was the only one who hadn't played with anything and was distant from everyone else. He glared at her hand when she reached out for him and he shoved it away when she tried to touch him. "I'm not playing."

Lita grinned. "Yes you are." She poked his nose. "And you're it!"

"You can't make me do something I don't want to do." Glen sighed.

"Come on Kane." Lita grinned when his eyes widened at his nick name.

"Fine! Just don't call me that in front of the others."

"Okay Glen." She teased.

He ran in the other direction of her, looking for anyone who didn't want to be it the most. Nikki was his best bet.

After a successful game of tag everyone was tired out and Seth's nose started to get rosy so they decided it was time to head back in. Some didn't want to go back in but when they heard it was close to lunch time they all ran in. Trish picked Seth off the slide and he reached out for the slide before looking up at the blonde and slapping her on the cheek. Dean and Lita laughed while Roman looked mortified and Trish just stared at the boy in shock.

Roman blushed and took his brother out of Trish's hands. "He likes to hit when he doesn't get his way." Roman glared at Seth. "No hitting."

Seth had a small smile on his face, not knowing what he said but just liked hearing Roman speak to him.

"It's not fair that he can get away with it and I can't." Dean frowned.

"He's little and your not that's why." Roman told his brother while they both helped Seth up the steps.

Trish glare at Lita. "I can't believe he just hit me. Stop laughing!"

Lita calmed her giggles and nodded. "He's just a baby. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"He just hit me!" Trish said in disbelief.

"I know and it's hilarious." Lita laughed as she played the event in her head, how shocked Trish looked just made her laugh harder.

They went inside and Roman was already helping Seth out of his sweater. He looked at Trish with a sad smile. "I'm sorry he hit you."

Trish's eyes softened. "It's okay. I'll hit Lita later for it." Trish walked into the other room.

Roman looked at Lita with worry. "I'm sorry my brother got you in trouble!"

Lita grinned. "She's just lying. She's not really going to hit me."

"Oh you look really pretty when you laugh." Roman admitted with a half smile. Dean grinned at his brother when Lita laughed.

"And cute!" Dean gave his brother a playful grin. Roman glared. "Leave her alone!"

"Thank you Dean." Lita shook her head when Roman glared harder at his brother.

She picked up Seth, speaking in a baby voice. "Do you want to help me make some snacks?"

Seth gave her a cheerful laugh.

"Can I help?" Dean asked, reaching out for Seth's hand. Seth wrapped his fingers around Dean's thumb and tugged on it.

"Okay. Do you want to help too?"

"If Dean's helping then okay."

Lita pointed at the schedule for lunch and smiled. "Today for our first lunch is going to be special. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and for dessert is home made cookies. Trish's special recipe! We already made the cookies so we just need to make the sandwiches."

"I make amazing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Dean bragged with a smirk.

Lita smiled and handed Roman his brother. He eagerly wrapped his arms around Seth and set him to the floor. He crawled around and inspected the kitchen, Lita keeping a close eye on him while she took out the bread and the jars of jelly and peanut butter.

Dean got up on a stool and faced the counter, Roman sat right next to him on the same chair. Lita pore some cereal into a small bowl to keep Seth occupied while they prepared lunch.

* * *

"Paper, rock, scissors! Ha I win!"

Brie glared at her sister. "You cheated!"

"You can't cheat in this game Brie." Nikki mocked.

Brie frowned. "I don't want to play anymore."

Nikki sighed. "Then what do you want to do?"

"To play with someone else?" Brie asked quietly.

Nikki stared at her sister in shock. She always knew someday they would stop sticking to each other but she never expected it to be this early. "Fine! Do whatever you want. I know you just want to be with Roman because you like him!"

This caused other to listen with interest. Lucky for Brie, Roman wasn't even in the same room as them.

"I don't! And I wasn't saying we got to stop playing together I mean we can do it together!"

"Well I don't want to play with you anymore!" Nikki walked away.

"Nikki!" Brie ran after her sister but Nikki turned back with a glare and Brie stopped.

"I'll do whatever you want just don't be like that." Brie begged.

"Fine but don't be so whiny next time!" Nikki snapped back.

Randy frowned while he watched this. He had lots of siblings so he understood that they can sometimes get tired of each other but he didn't like how desperate Brie was to please her sister. He looked down at Paige who also looked up at him with curious eyes. "Are you going to help?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. Can you play with Glen for a while?"

Paige looked back at Glen who was, lucky for her, playing in the corner with some trains. "Okay. But hurry back."

Randy kissed the top of her head and went to see the twins.

"Do you always fight like this?" Randy asked.

Nikki snorted. "Duh! We're siblings."

Brie sighed. "Don't be mean. And not all the time."

"You see a cute boy and suddenly you don't want to hang out with me anymore!" Nikki glared.

Brie glared right back. "I don't like Roman! You said we should be friends with him and I am!"

"I said Dean too but I don't see you talking to him!" Nikki laughed when Brie looked embarrassed.

Brie sighed. "I just want to make friends Nikki. We can't always be together you know."

Randy could see Nikki look physically hurt but she scoffed and turned away. "Whatever."

"I think you guys should always be friends. It's cool that you guys are twins you know."

Nikki grinned. "We trick people sometimes. But she always blows are cover."

"Cool?" Brie blushed. She looked at Randy with interest.

Nikki threw her hands up. "It was just a compliment, Brie! Now you like him too?"

Brie blushed harder. "Stop it Nikki!"

Randy shrugged. "It's okay. You're kinda cute."

"Oh!" Brie hided her face in her hands.

Randy grinned at Nikki. "You too."

Nikki secretly blushed but scoffed. "Yeah we're twins!"

He walked away and Nikki looked at Brie. "He thinks we're cute."

Brie blushed. "A boy never said that before."

Nikki grinned. "Because we are cute! We're twins. Let's not fight now okay?"

Brie looked at her older sister. "Okay. But you got to stop being mean to me."

"I'm never mean. I just like it when things go my way."

Brie smiled. "Oh Nikki." She hugged her sister and Nikki gave in with a sigh, giving her a tight squeeze. "I love you too. Now let's go find Roman."

Brie's eyes widened. "Really?"

Nikki glared. "Yes I need to check if he's worthy enough for my lil sis!"

"Nikki I don't like him. I just want to make friends."

"The let's talk to Glen."

Brie's eyes widened. "He's kinda scary."

Nikki laughed. "Can you imagine if we made friends with him? He can watch over us all the way through high school!"

"If we go to the same schools."

"Let's convince him."

"O-okay."

* * *

Everyone got excited when Roman put the plate of sandwiches in the center of the table to eat but everyone eagerly ate the cookies when Dean served them. Trish made extra in case anyone wanted more and to take home if there was any leftovers.

When everyone finished eating, Trish showed them the large nap room where Seth stayed most of the time.

Nikki and Brie slept on the large bean bag because they got in first. They talked of small things before dozing off from being full.

Seth was put in the same crib and Roman grabbed one of the sleeping mats and put it right next to the crib he was in. When Trish left the room Dean got a little mischievous and climbed into the crib and slept next to his brother.

Glen slept next to the wall and Paige curled up to his side underneath the sheets.

Mark slept alone on the cot because he called dibs on it and no one wanted to find out what happened if they got him angry so they let him be.

Phil slept next to AJ and Randy slept right next to Phil. They became close over lunch when they found out they like the same movies and Phil gave Randy permission to call him Punk.

Victoria slept alone on the fluffy rug because she enjoyed the coldness of the floor. She wrapped herself in a black blanket for extra comfort.

Dean glared at Seth when he sat up and started to hug him. "Go to sleep Seth."

Seth didn't like that and hit Dean across the arm and erupted in giggles when he was pinned down to the mattress by Dean.

Dean pulled the blanket over both of them and softly started to sing. Roman joined in when he heard Dean singing the song Stephanie always sang to them.

Paige peaked up from beneath the covers to look at her brother. "Can you sing to me?"

Glen sighed and gave in to her curious eye. He never could say no to her. "Okay but don't tell anyone."

He quietly started to sing. Paige shut her eyes and listened to her brother's voice, hearing him sing always comforted her.

AJ tilted her head towards Glen and her eyes widened. She peaked over Phil's body to stare at Randy. "Your brother can sing?"

Randy put his finger to his lips. "He doesn't want anyone to know."

AJ nodded and put her head back on the pillow, shutting her eyes and focusing on his voice until she fell asleep.

"Hey Dean." Roman softly whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Lita?"

Dean grinned. "A little."

Roman tensed. "But I like her more okay?"

Seth sat up and started to giggle. Dean grit his teeth, thinking Seth had actually fell asleep this time. He pinned Seth back to the mattress and started to shower Seth's cheek with kisses.

"I thought you were asleep."

Seth erupted in more happy giggles.

"Shut him up or I will!" Victoria called from across the room.

"I like to see you try!" Dean mocked.

Victoria growled and ripped the blanket off her body and jumped into the crib, the action making Seth laugh. Dean stared at her with shock that she was actually in the crib. Victoria gently pushed Seth back on the pillow and turned on the aquarium lights. The fish floating on the ceiling made Seth point at it with wonder.

Victoria pulled the blanket over him and she started to sing a soft lullaby. Seth's eyes slowly dropped after some time and he fell asleep.

Dean gave her a look. "How did you do that? It takes him forever to fall asleep!"

Victoria jumped out of the crib. "I have a baby brother dipshit."

"Hey!"

She turned back to him. "Shh. Go to sleep now."

Dean laid his head on the pillow and listened to Seth's soft breathing.

"Hey Ro'."

"Yeah?"

"..I think I like her."

Roman chuckled. "Yeah?"

Dean blushed. "Not like that!"

Roman turned his back on his brother. "Sure you don't."

"I mean it!"

"I'm going to bed now, Dean."

"Okay me too."

 **Okay I'm seriously thinking about writing a fic that takes place with them all in high school but I'm just over thinking haha! Please review I like to know what you guys think of it. It makes me happy (:**


End file.
